


SSSS Кроссворд

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Crossword Puzzles, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Puzzles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Кроссворд по миру SSSS!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	SSSS Кроссворд

**Author's Note:**

> Вы можете разгадать кроссворд онлайн [по ссылке](http://puzzlecup.com/crossword-ru/?guess=A6C5DF8A19FEB67B)

[](https://imgur.com/ht0LN1Z)

Вопросы списком:  
По горизонтали:  
4\. К какому персонажу мифов отсылает та самая призрачная лошадь  
5\. Как тролли называют Эмиля  
6\. В качестве кого Рейнир попал в экспедицию  
7\. Финский дух-хранитель  
10\. Прозвище Рейнира в англофандоме  
12\. Чего нет у исландцев  
13\. От него бывает рак лица, если верить Миккелю  
14\. Чего у маленького Эмиля было не меньше двух  
16\. Самая важная часть финского дома  
18\. В честь какого мифического персонажа получила свое имя Сигрюн  
20\. Залив, в каких выжили норвежцы  
21\. Одна из вещей, взятых Туури в экспедицию

По вертикали:  
1\. Что похоже на лимон-самоубийцу  
2\. Дух-хранитель Эмиля  
3\. Что аннулируется при трудоустройстве чистильщиком  
6\. Официальное прозвище машины экспедиции  
8\. Ровесница Энси  
9\. Самая ценная вещь Лалли  
11\. В честь какого героя назвали сына Сигна и Миккель Мадсен  
15\. Что восхищает Туури в Сигрюн и Миккеле  
17\. Перевод имен Онни и Туури  
19\. В игре "City of Hunger" Лалли не маг, а…

Ответы будут опубликованы после деанона! [16.08.2020]


End file.
